


Tongue Action

by Star Struck Crossiant (AMatterOfLifeAndDeath)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMatterOfLifeAndDeath/pseuds/Star%20Struck%20Crossiant
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: FiKi Week 2020





	Tongue Action

Tongue Action

I hate him so much Fili thinks, watching as Kili turns his back to him to start making his coffee. So far he’d managed to keep his infatuation to himself but it was becoming harder every day, especially when Kili….did….

Fili watched Kili’s tongue sneak out between his teeth to wet his bottom lip as he worked the steam valve on machine.

…that. Fili shifted uncomfortably from side to side, fighting the urge to adjust himself. He should have become used to it over the months that he had come here, every afternoon at lunch, to grab a coffee and sandwich. But he just couldn’t. Because Kili did it all the time. Making change? Tongue in between his teeth, slight frown of concentration on his face. Grabbing an order from the counter? Stuck out the right side of his mouth in the corner. Making casual conversation with customers? Wets both lips, with an added bonus nibble on the bottom one. Fili’s personal favorite though was always the bottom lip lick while his made his coffee. It was ridiculous, and he barely stopped himself from thunking his head on the counter in frustration.

Sure, everyone had their little ticks. He personally was accused of smirking at every opportunity (he would deny it but, well, he wasn’t a liar). But most people’s idiosyncrasies did not cause those around them to spontaneously erupt into flames from sexual frustration. The matter was made ten times worse by the fact that Kili didn’t even know how sexy he was. He was always joking with Ori, his partner at the counter, about how hairy he was and his inabilities to pick up dates. It drove Fili to fits of distraction he didn’t know were physically possible.

In said distracted state, it took him a moment to notice the coffee being waived in front of his face by the perpetrator of what can only be described as tongue porn.

“You alright there Fili?” he said, eyebrows lowered in concern.

Fili shook his head to clear it, putting on his best ‘I’m completely innocent and not at all thinking of you naked’ smile. “Yeah, of course, just thinking about what I have to get done this afternoon. Mondays, you know?”

Kili laughed – the one that always made Fili’s heart kick up two notches – and shook his head. “I know the feeling, mornings on Monday are the worst, good thing you come in the afternoon, it’s always a lot slower.”

Fili grabbed his coffee and the plate with the sandwich on it, giving an internal sigh. “I should go sit down, have to get back to the office sooner rather than later.”

“Oh! Of course, I’ll leave you to it. And I’ll always see you tomorrow, right?” Kili said. Then he did the unimaginable. The full tongue lick and bottom lip suck. But he followed it up with the extra bottom lip lick.

It was like watching an expert figure skater land a quadruple axle, and suddenly Fili couldn’t take it anymore. Nope. Not. One. More. Second.

“Dude, if you lick your lips one more time I’m going to leap over this counter and make sure they never go dry again, because they will be firmly attached to my own.” He said, slamming his coffee cup on the counter and spilling Columbian Blend all over his work pants.

Kili’s eves went wide, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “Excuse me?” he said, sounding winded.

“You are driving me crazy with your tongue! I come in here every day and watch you move around behind the counter and you’re so graceful and attractive and then you do that…that…” Fili gestured wildly at Kili’s face, not noticing the way Ori and the kitchen staff had stopped to stare at the two of them. “THING with your tongue! And now all I can think about every minute of every day is what I wouldn’t give to be on the receiving end of that! So will you please put me out of my misery and go out on a date with me or STOP LICKING YOUR FACE!” Filli panted, suddenly coming back to himself as he stared around at the other patrons who were looking at him in either horror, amusement, or both.

Kili just stared at him for what felt like an eternity before his face broke out into a grin that rivaled the sun. “You want to go out on a date with me?”

Fili took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair, feeling the slow blush stealing up his face. “I would very much like to do that yes, if you would be open to the idea.”

“I would love to! Meet me here after work tonight at 5? We can go out to dinner?” Kili said hopefully.

Fili flashed his dimples at him. “That sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.” He said, picking up his half empty coffee, not paying any attention to the mess that was now his work outfit. 

“Oh and Fili?” Kili said as he started to move away. Fili turned back, seeing Kili leaning across the counter at him.

“Yeah?” he said.

“If you play your cards right, you might actually get to see how talented I really am with my tongue.” Kili said, dropping him a wink and throwing his towel over his shoulder, before making his way to the back. “I wasn’t sure you were ever going to notice.” 

It was Fili’s turn to look stunned, but he recovered quickly and let his smirk out to play. “I’m looking forward to it – it better live up to the floor show!” he called to him, heading to his table on the bright sound of Kili’s laughter.


End file.
